battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Coiny and Needle
This page focuses on the interactions between Coiny and Needle. Coiny and Needle have been shown to have a strong friendship, similar to Coiny's friendship with Pin. Episodes suggesting a friendship In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", after Needle picks Snowball to be on her team, Blocky claims that "they're in love". Needle disagrees and says that she likes Coiny more, making him, Coiny and Snowball gasp. They can be seen working together to put the teams yacht together. In "Power of Three", Needle is put on Coiny's team, along with Ice Cube. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Coiny asks Needle why she doesn't like being called Needy, Needle tries to explain but is flung to the TLC. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", out of all of Team No-Name, Coiny chooses Needle, and said, "Uh Needle, if you don't join, I'll call you Needy... Three times... In a row." However, this was probably because she was the easiest one to be forced to go to, with the method above. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", when Coiny and Pin did a high five, Needle had a sad face. In "Get in the Van", Needle and Coiny were together for most of the episode. In "No More Snow!", Coiny shows Needle how to set the Distance Tracker 2000 from Evil Canyon to Yoyle Mountain. In "Questions Answered", when Pin is giving her speech, Coiny leans against Needle saying that Pin's right. In "Enter the Exit", when Needle says that someone more dexterous should squeeze Four out, Coiny says she's right. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Coiny says that Needle will do the challenge because she's fast, much to Needle's excitement. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Coiny asks Needle what happened to her, referring to her CGI effect from the Photo Cake. Neutral interactions In "The Four is Lava", when Coiny is racing towards Four, Needle quickly runs, grabs, and brings Coiny to Four, making The Losers! safe. Episodes suggesting a conflict "Power of Three", "Puzzling Mysteries", "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", and "Zeeky Boogy Doog": Needle slaps Coiny several times for calling Needle by her nickname, "Needy". In "Return of the Hang Glider", Coiny slapped Needle for voting for Firey to win Dream Island instead of Leafy. In "Get Digging", Needle laughs at the W.O.A.H. Bunch as they walk to the Cake at Stake area. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Coiny threatened Needle that he would say "Needy" 3 times in a row if Needle didn't switch to his team. In "No More Snow!", Coiny calls Needle "Needy" so that he could get out of the bottom of the Evil Canyon. He also had no problem with the team having to kill her, though it was so they could bring her back. Trivia In "The Glistening", a recommended character shows of Needle and Coiny, and a sign that says BFDI COUPLES by DaKillahBunnyz. It is of Needle and Coiny holding hands with a heart in between them. Gallery Screenshot_2018-10-11_at_11.05.18_PM.png Capture243.PNG|Needle slaps Coiny for calling her "Needy" Neddle coiny.png|Coiny and Needle in Love, a recommended character. Nedle.PNG|Coiny threatening to call Needle "Needy" 3 times in row if she doesn't switch teams. Screenshot_2018-10-12_at_2.06.46_AM.png High_five_.jpg|Needle feeling left out. Screenshot_2018-10-12_at_2.31.09_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-12_at_2.44.42_AM.png Freesmart.jpg Screenshot_2018-10-12_at_2.19.06_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-12_at_4.26.22_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-12_at_4.26.49_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-12_at_4.27.21_AM.png Category:Multi-character relationships